Survival Game
by YumeK
Summary: Une fanfiction avec comme couple principal: Levy et Gajeel! Ils sont trop mignons, et pourtant il n'y a pas beaucoup de fanfictions sur eux, ce que je trouve vraiment dommage Lisez, vous ne serez pas déçus!
1. Survival Game

_« Elle se releva, frappa de son poing la table de bois verni. Elle en avait assez. Elle redressa son buste, et releva sa tête, faisant au passage bouger doucement sa chevelure écarlate. Son regard émeraude s'arrêta sur l'objet de ses pensées, qui l'énervait au plus haut point. Voir sa touffe de cheveux noirs l'horripilait, de même que ses yeux azur, teintés d'une lueur de candeur et d'innocence. Il n'y a avait pas à dire, l'existence même de Rain l'insupportait. Elle leva vers lui un regard chargé de mépris, et prononça âprement de sa voix aux sonorités de clochettes :_

- _Pathétique. » _

Levy McGarden reposa ses lunettes, et se pinça de ses deux mains l'arrête du nez, en massant au passage ses os endoloris. Elle était à Fairy Tail, dans une table située dans un coin de la guilde, afin que le capharnaüm qu'était la guilde ne la dérange pas dans sa lecture. Son cerveau embrumé était complètement plongé dans le livre qu'elle lisait, tant et si bien que le brouhaha qui régnait dans la guilde ne lui parvint qu'après une dizaine de minutes. Elle soupira, et referma le livre. Son regard rencontra le nom de l'auteur, « Ruby Snow ».

- **Toujours le même problème ? **Demanda Lucy Heartfilia, en s'installant devant elle, et en devant elle déposant deux verres de jus, tout en prenant l'un d'eux pour l'offrir à son amie.

- **Lu-chan !** S'exclama Levy, surprise de la voir. **Merci**, dit-elle en sirotant la boisson que lui avait apportée sa meilleure amie. **Tu ne devais pas aller en mission ?**

- **Faut croire que non, **soupira la blonde. **Natsu est en retard.**

- **Hahaha** **! Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui ! **

- **Alors, c'est quel genre, cette fois ? **Demanda Lucy, réorientant la conversation vers son sujet initial.

- **Je ne suis pas certaine**, soupira la jeune linguiste. **Ça m'a tout l'air d'être un roman d'aventure, pour l'instant**, répondit-elle en lui tendant le livre.

- **Hum**, fit Lucy, en ouvrant le livre et en regardant d'un air dépité les pages vierges.

Les seuls mots qu'il y avait d'inscrits, étaient une phrase, au début du livre :

_« Vous n'avez pas le droit de lire ce qui suit »._

- **Tu vas faire la mission, je présume ? **demanda la jeune blonde en rendant le livre à sa propriétaire.

- **Bien-sûr. Il en va de la sécurité du village. Je ne peux pas laisser ce ou cette Ruby faire n'importe quoi aux enfants ! Imagine qu'il ou elle les torture avant de les tuer ? Ma conscience ne me laissera jamais tranquille !**

- **A mon avis –**

- **LUUUUUUUCY ! LA MISSION ! **Lança un certain mage de feu en déboulant près d'elles.

- **Oui, oui**, répondit d'un air amusé la constellationniste. **Désolée, Levy, je vais y aller. Bonne chance !** Ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Levy hocha la tête, en continuant de siroter son jus de fruit. Elle contempla la guilde d'un air pensif. Grey choisissait une mission, et Juvia le suppliait de la laisser l'accompagner. Erza discutant avec Mirajane, tandis que Lisanna taquinait « gentiment » son grand frère, Elfman, à propos de la relation pour le moins « étrange » qu'il entretenait avec l'une des Raijin, Evergreen. Ces derniers étaient d'ailleurs en mission, comme la plupart des membres de la guilde, vu le manque évident d'argent qui sévissait les lieux. Alzack et Bisca roucoulaient entre eux en pensant à leur fille, Asuka. Romeo proposait d'un air assez hésitant à Wendy de faire une mission, histoire de faire connaissance plus amplement, même si Levy ne doutait pas qu'il n'était pas insensible aux charmes de la Dragon Slayer du ciel. Elle sourit, puis dirigea son regard vers le reste de la guilde. Dans la table d'à côté, Gajeel mâchait bruyamment quelques morceaux de fer, tout en discutant avec Panther Lily. Enfin, discuter est un bien grand mot, disons qu'il se bornait à grogner lorsque l'Exeed attendait de lui une réponse quelconque.

_Un ancien ennemi, hein…, _pensa Levy en baissant les yeux vers le livre noir, à la reliure de cuir en or, et où brillaient fièrement en lettres d'or : « Survival Game ». Son cerveau marcha alors à toute vitesse, analysant toutes les données à sa disposition. Si elle voulait mener à bien cette mission, il fallait qu'elle fasse équipe avec un de ses anciens ennemis, tout comme l'héroïne du livre, Dawn Tears. Il fallait dire que la seule personne qu'on pouvait qualifier d'ancien ennemi l'ayant personnellement agressée et qui avait à présent rejoint Fairy Tail n'était autre que la brute épaisse assise à deux mètres devant elle, et qui mastiquait un bout de fer avec toute la délicatesse d'un rhinocéros enragé. Elle se mit à imaginer tous les scénarios possibles, et finit par se dire que finalement, elle n'avait pas le choix. Les Shadow Gear ne seraient pas réunis pour une mission, cette fois-ci.

- **Oy, si tu réfléchis autant, tu vas t'exploser le cerveau, la crevette.**

La voix de Gajeel sortit Levy de ses pensées. Elle le regarda d'un air absent le Dragon Slayer qui mâchouillait un autre morceau, d'acier, cette fois. Elle se leva, ramassa son livre et ses notes, les fourra dans son sac, et prit la feuille de mission, avant de poser cette dernière sur la table où était accoudé Gajeel et de s'asseoir devant lui.

- **Gajeel, j'ais besoin de toi pour une mission.**

L'intéressé avisa d'un air intrigué la feuille posée devant lui.

_**Survival Game**_

_**Objectif :**__Battre Ruby Snow du village Lystan_

_**Récompense :**_ _Cinq millions de Jewels_

_**Conditions :**_ _Voir le script du livre._

- **Pourquoi tu n'y va pas avec ton duo d'admirateurs ? Vous formiez pas une équipe ?** Demanda-t-il en haussant le sourcil.

- **Non, Jet et Droy ne peuvent pas venir. C'est dans les conditions**, répondit-elle en remettant à Gajeel le livre, tout en lui ouvrant la première page, permettant ainsi aux mots qu'avait lu un peu plus tôt Lucy d'apparaître. **Alors ? Tu veux venir ?**

- **Y'a de la baston, alors je viens**, répondit-il en faisant craquer dangereusement ses jointures d'un air menaçant.

Presque aussitôt, la page qui annonçait le premier chapitre se remplit de mots, et Gajeel fut à même de la lire.

- **Tu veux le lire ? **

- **Nan, j'aime pas les bouquins T'auras qu'à me raconter tout ça dans le train**, répondit-il en fixant d'un air méprisant les mots devant lui. Non, il n'aimait pas lire, et se demandait même comment la linguiste pouvait passer ses journées le nez plongé dans les livres.

- **Bon, alors, on se retrouve demain, à quinze heures, devant la gare.**

- **Pourquoi pas le matin ?** demanda-t-il en s'étirant.

- **Non, c'est dans les conditions !** Répliqua-t-elle en s'éloignant.

- **Tss**…, grogna le Dragon Slayer. **On a même pas encore commencé que cette mission me gonfle déjà. Ça veut dire quoi, au juste, ces putains de « conditions » ?**

- **Si tu veux mon avis, c'est louche, tout ça, **lui fit remarquer Panther Lily de sa voix étonnement grave pour un petit chat aussi mignon.

Le Dragon Slayer de l'acier retourna à son repas, si je puis dire, sans se douter qu'il allait faire une des plus importantes missions de toute sa vie.


	2. Conditions

_« Quinze heures. L'autre idiot n'était toujours pas là. La jeune rousse passa pensivement une main dans ses cheveux, en soupirant avec agacement, tout en se remémorant la discussion qu'elle avait eu la veille, avec la maître de Mystic Tales. Cette dernière avait un caractère maternel, et ne supportait pas que deux membres de sa guilde puissent se détester. C'est pourquoi elle avait obligé la rousse à faire une mission avec_ lui_._

- _**Allons, Dawn. Il n'est pas si méchant que cela.**_

- _**C'est un démon avec des airs d'enfant**__, répliqua violemment la rousse, avant de quitter la pièce en claquant brutalement la porte._

_Pourtant, elle n'avait pas eu le cœur à désobéir aux ordres de la maîtresse de Mystic Tales. Et maintenant, elle l'attendait, lui, qui faisait bouillir son corps entier d'une fureur intense et incontrôlable. Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle repensait automatiquement à ce qu'il lui avait subir, combien elle avait souffert, et même des mois plus tard, elle restait toujours traumatisée par cette attaque, tant et si bien, qu'à peine elle fermait les yeux pour tenter de trouver le sommeil réparateur, que l'image de flammes bleutées la dévorant de l'intérieur s'insinuait en elle, avec plus de force à chaque fois._

_Enfin, elle aperçu sa silhouette nonchalante dans la rue. Elle se raidit, se préparant déjà à lui faire vivre un enfer. »_

Fin prête, Levy quitta sa chambre à Fairy Hills, en prenant le soin de fermer la porte correctement, histoire qu'on ne s'en prenne pas à ses précieux livres. Non pas qu'elle doutait de la sécurité au dortoir des filles de la guilde de Fairy Tail, mais elle craignait plutôt qu'un certain chat ne cherche son poisson dans sa chambre, et en profite pour y mettre la pagaille. Faut dire qu'un chat affamé en manque de poisson, c'était pire qu'un drogué en manque, et le fait que les murs de la chambre de la jeune mage soient bleus n'arrangeait pas vraiment les choses. Elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la guilde, et prévint Mirajane qu'elle partait en mission avec Gajeel. Ce dernier était accoudé à la même table que la veille. Il n'était pas encore quinze heures, mais elle avait pensé qu'il avait des bagages à faire. Enfin, bref. Levy se dirigea vers lui, histoire de lui annoncer qu'ils pouvaient y aller. Elle voulait surtout partir le plus vite possible, afin d'éviter…

- **LEVYYYYY **! Crièrent en cœur les deux autres membres des Shadow Gear.

…ça.

- **Bonjour, Jett, Droy !** Lança-t-elle d'un ton enjoué, histoire d'apaiser l'humeur de ses meilleurs amis.

- **Comment as-tu osé nous faire ça ? On forme une équipe, non ? **Gémissait Jett.

Levy le regarda un moment, avant de soupirer.

- **Jett, Droy, on a déjà fait cette mission ensemble, et vous savez bien que si je veux la réussir, il faut que je respecte les conditions et m'adapte à la situation !**

- **Même si ça implique le fait de devoir faire équipe avec quelqu'un qui t'a crucifiée sur un arbre ?** Lança Droy sans le vouloir, avant de se plaquer les mains sur la bouche, réalisant son erreur.

Levy tressaillit à l'évocation de ce souvenir, tandis que Jett lançait un regard noir à Droy, qui décidément, n'arrivait pas à tenir sa langue, ces temps-ci.

- **Même**, répliqua la jeune mage, plantant son regard brillant et déstabilisant sur son coéquipier, qui baissa la tête rouge de honte.

De son côté, Gajeel avait suivit toute la conversation grâce à ses sens surdéveloppés, et lui aussi avait légèrement sursauté quand Droy avait fait allusion à ce qu'il avait fait subir aux Shadow Gear, du temps qu'il était dans la guilde de Phantom Lord. Bien-sûr, il était venu s'excuser, mettant sa fierté de côté. Bien-sûr, Levy lui avait pardonné immédiatement. Il se leva, et se dirigea vers cette dernière, en pressentant que l'atmosphère entre les deux coéquipiers s'envenimait dangereusement.

- **Oy, la crevette ! Si on y a va pas maintenant, on risque d'être en retard**, lança-t-il, mine de n'avoir rien entendu.

Son arrivée fut salvatrice pour la jeune linguiste, qui détestait se battre, et encore moins lorsque cela impliquait le fait de devoir le faire avec ses meilleurs amis.

- **On peut y aller, Gajeel**, dit-elle en ignorant superbement Droy, qui avait commencé à se répandre en excuses, trop en colère pour lui pardonner.

Gajeel se contenta de sourire d'un air amusé. Décidément, sa crevette avait du caractère, ce qui lui plaisait assez pour lui arracher un petit rire appréciateur.

Après avoir trouvé un compartiment vide dans le train, Levy s'installa sur la banquette, et tira de son sac le fameux livre à la couverture noire.

- **Bon, laisse-moi t'expliquer. Gajeel, s'il te plaît, c'est assez compliqué alors j'aimerais avoir toute ton attention**, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le Dragon Slayer fermer les yeux, les mains derrière la tête, se préparant à s'endormir.

Un grognement mécontent lui répondit. Levy soupira, et espérant que le mage l'écoutait un tant soit peu, débuta son monologue.

- **Alors voilà, il y a deux mois, j'ais reçu un livre, d'un expéditeur inconnu. Il s'appelait « Horror Show ». à l'intérieur du livre, il y avait une feuille de mission, et les pages entières étaient vierges, à part celle du premier chapitre, où il y avait une phrase : « **_**Vous n'avez pas le droit de lire ce qui suit **_**». Avec Jett et Droy, on a essayé par tous les moyens possibles d'accéder au contenu du livre, mais rien n'y faisait, les pages restaient vides. Jusqu'à ce que je dise que j'allais faire la mission, et là brusquement, dix chapitres étaient apparus, mais la suite était toujours vierge. Cependant, Jett et Droy ne pouvaient toujours pas voir le texte. Tour à tour, ils ont dit la même chose que moi, et finalement, ils ont pu lire le livre. On a donc conclut que seules les personnes qui acceptaient de faire la mission pouvaient en voir le contenu.**

Levy hocha la tête pensivement, comme pour réaffirmer cette déclaration. Elle avait l'impression de parler pour elle-même, et ne se souvint de la présence du Dragon Slayer que lorsqu'il grogna un vague : « Et après ? ». Elle sourit.

- **C'est là que les choses se sont gâtées. Nous sommes partis à Lystan. Un homme nous attendait devant notre hôtel, le lendemain de notre arrivée. Il disait s'appeler « Ruby Snow ». Comme s'était lui qu'on devait battre, d'après la mission, on a voulu l'attaquer. Le décor avait brusquement changé, et on s'était retrouvés au beau milieu d'un cimetière rempli de créatures monstrueuses, exactement comme les héros de « Horror Show », dans la fin du dixième chapitre. On n'a pas tout de suite fait le lien, mais j'ais compris que si on voulait en ressortir vivant, on devait « s'identifier aux personnages ».**

- **Comment ça ?** Demanda le Dragon Slayer en maugréant, les yeux toujours fermés.

- **En gros, on doit agir comme les héros du livre auraient agi. Et les pages du livre s'emplissent au fur et à mesure de nos actes. Par contre, à chaque fois qu'on réussissait et qu'on terminait le livre, on se réveillait à l'hôtel, Ruby avait complètement disparu. C'est la troisième fois qu'il m'envoie un livre, et à chaque fois, il prend une apparence différente.**

Gajeel pesta et ne se gêna pas pour proférer quelques jurons à voix haute. Cette mission s'annonçait plus compliquée que prévu.

- **Et c'est quoi, ces fameuses conditions ?**

- **Je te l'ais déjà dit, on doit s'identifier aux personnages de l'histoire. Avant, Jett et Droy m'accompagnaient, parce qu'il y avait trois héros ou plus. Cette fois non. Survival Game raconte l'histoire d'une fille, Dawn Tears. Elle appartient à la guilde de Mystic Tales. A cause de ses pouvoirs de guérison incroyables et ses connaissances en matière de poison, elle a été enlevée par Rain Ulzack, sous l'ordre du Maître de sa guilde, Kraken Water. Bien-sûr, le reste de la guilde était venu à son secours, mais les pouvoirs de Rain l'avaient déjà presque achevée. Il l'avait torturée, mutilée, rouée de coups, en somme, il lui avait fait vivre un enfer, dans tous les sens du terme. Elle était totalement traumatisée. Plus tard, Rain, repenti, avait rejoint Mystic Tales, ce qu'elle n'avait absolument pas accepté, vu qu'elle le haïssait du plus profond de son être meurtri. Pour l'instant, dans l'histoire, ils vont faire une mission ensemble, sur ordre de la Maîtresse de Mystic Tales.**

Gajeel grogna, signifiant qu'il ne s'était pas endormi, et qu'il avait entendu les dernières paroles de la jeune fille. D'ailleurs, la déclaration de Levy l'avait frappé de plein fouet. Il avait comprit à présent pourquoi cette dernière l'avait choisi, lui, parmi tant d'autres. Il n'osa pas remuer les paupières. Il n'avait même pas le droit de rester là, près d'elle, après l'horreur qu'il lui avait fait subir.

Alors, il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, fermés qu'ils étaient par le poids de sa culpabilité.


	3. Arrivée à Lystan!

_« Dawn s'assit sur son lit, et se massa activement les tempes. Puis, elle fit le topo de la situation. Le voyage vers l'île où elle devait se rendre avec Rain s'était déroulé sans anicroche notable, elle préférant rester dans sa cabine, lui profitant du paysage qu'offrait l'étendue d'eau bleue. De sorte qu'ils n'eurent même pas à se rencontrer, et encore moins à se parler. Tant mieux, elle préférait cela. Sa rage n'était toujours pas apaisée, au contraire, elle augmentait à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Elle qui avait toujours détesté la haine, haïssait à présent quelqu'un d'autre, ce qui la faisait se mépriser elle-même. Elle sourit faiblement. Décidemment, elle ne sortirait jamais de ce cercle vicieux, tant qu'il serait dans la guilde. _

_Bon, la mission était simple, battre les quelques membres d'une guilde noire qui terrorisait les villageois, et en profiter pour reprendre le joyau qu'ils avaient dérobé au village. Une quête facile, en somme._

_Elle se leva vers la fenêtre, et respira l'air frais de la nuit. Ensuite, elle tourna sa tête et son regard rencontra malencontreusement la touffe de cheveux bruns qui dormait dans un lit, près du sien. _

_Elle grogna. »_

Levy s'inquiéta de ne pas le voir répondre, ni remuer, d'ailleurs. Seule sa poitrine qui se soulevait imperceptiblement au rythme de ses respirations trahissait le fait qu'il était toujours en vie.

- **Gajeel ?** Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Il grogna.

- **Merci de m'avoir accompagnée**, dit-elle avec un énorme sourire.

Il ouvrit les yeux, stupéfait. Disons qu'il s'attendait plus à voir une expression haineuse sur le visage de la jeune fille.

- **C'est juste que… Avec toute cette histoire, j'ais l'impression de t'utiliser**, se justifia-t-elle devant le regard surpris de son coéquipier.

- **En même temps, je m'ennuyais à ne rien faire**, maugréa-t-il.

Levy sourit. Elle s'étira longuement, prenant le soin de ne pas assommer d'un coup de poing Gajeel au passage. Quoique, remarque, le Dragon Slayer ne l'aurait même pas senti, même si Levy déchaînait toutes ses forces sur le mage d'acier.

Ah, aurais-je omis de préciser qu'ils étaient assis côte à côte, vu qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule banquette dans le compartiment ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, Levy bailla, et rangea Survival Game dans son sac. Elle était assez fatiguée, puisqu'elle passait ses nuits à tenter de découvrir la véritable identité de Ruby Snow, sans parler du fait qu'elle lisait aussi énormément. Bref, en un mot comme en mille, Levy avait sommeil. Elle se cala contre le dossier, et ferma les yeux, plongeant immédiatement dans les bras de Morphée. Gajeel, de son côté, l'observait du coin de l'œil. De légers cernes avaient prit place sous les yeux de la jeune fille. Elle devait être fatiguée. Il sentit d'ailleurs sa respiration devenir plus lente et mesurée, les sons qui provenaient des battements de son cœur plus espacés, et en conclu que la crevette avait déjà sombré.

Il se prépara à s'endormir à son tour, quand il sentit le corps de Levy bouger brusquement, cherchant inconsciemment une position confortable. Elle jeta son dévolu sur l'épaule du Dragon Slayer, qui rouspétait déjà. Levy prit alors une expression de béatitude, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire idiot, tandis qu'un filet de bave s'coulait de sa bouche. Elle avait vraiment l'air d'un bébé.

Mais ce n'était pas la fin des tourments pour notre Dragon Slayer, déjà horriblement agacé par la monopolisation de son pauvre bras de la part de la jeune linguiste. Cette dernière recommença d'ailleurs à s'agiter, irritant au plus haut point notre jeune mage mangeur d'acier préféré _(Bien que je doute fortement qu'un autre mage puisse manger de l'acier, hein_…), je disais donc, elle recommença à gigoter, tant et si bien, qu'elle s'était littéralement accrochée au cou de Gajeel, le prenant pour un doudou géant. Malgré l'incommodité que cette situation lui occasionnait, il n'eu pas le cœur à dégager brutalement la linguiste, la trouvant même adorable avec son air de petit _chérubin (Bah oui, comme tout le monde le sait, Gajeel est sensible à ce qui est petit et mignon, il n'y a qu'à voir sa réaction quand il a vu Lily en mode mini)_

- **Maudite Crevette**, se contenta-t-il de grogner.

- **Oy, la crevette ! Réveilles-toi !**

- **Grmbllm !**

Gajeel soupira. Devait-il commencer à lui mettre des baffes, ou pas encore ? Il la saisit pas les épaules, et la secoua comme un vieux prunier. Alors, seulement, elle émergea.

- **G-Gajeel ?**

- **On est arrivés**, fit-il simplement.

Il se dégagea de son étreinte, et s'étira longuement, son épaule complètement ankylosée. Fallait dire qu'après une journée dans le train, qui plus est avec une crevette bleue accrochée à son cou, ce n'était pas vraiment bénéfique pour ses pauvres muscles endoloris. Enfin bref, ils prirent leurs bagages, Levy s'arrangea les cheveux qu'elle avait en bataille, et ils quittèrent le train. Après une bonne heure de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin à Lystan, qui était autrefois réputée pour ses paysages paradisiaques, tandis que le soleil se couchait.

Et si je dis « autrefois », ce n'est pas pour rien ! Une seule grande ruelle divisait le village en deux, et le sol, loin d'être en goudron, était en terre battue. On voyant çà et là des maisons partiellement détruites, d'autres complètements en ruine.

Sans parler de l'atmosphère lugubre qui se dégageait des environs. Une brume épaisse régnait dans les lieux. Gajeel avançait tranquillement, nullement impressionné, tandis que Levy s'accrochait désespérément à un pan de son manteau, comme un noyé à une bouée de sauvetage, sursautant au moindre bruit. Et pourtant, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive ici. Même pas un chat. Et contrairement à ce qu'on l'on pourrait penser, ce n'était pas un froid glacial qui se propageait ici, mais bien une chaleur suffocante. Des gouttes de sueur coulaient lentement sur la nuque de Levy, la faisant frissonner.

Elle avait toujours détesté les endroits sombres, et elle les détestait toujours, d'ailleurs. Seule la présence rassurante de Gajeel lui permettait d'avancer…

Après être enfin arrivés à l'hôtel de ville, qui se révélait être aussi la mairie, le maire, un homme au corps corpulent, arborant fièrement une hideuse moustache bien grasse, leur avait donné une chambre miteuse, dont il avait précisé qu'elle était la meilleure de l'hôtel.

Ladite chambre était sombre, et les poussières venaient d'être faites à la va-vite. Un lit double place se situait au milieu de la chambre, et un canapé assez large était disposé collé au mur. Un tapis troué trônait fièrement au milieu de la pièce, et une porte sure le côté menait vers les toilettes. Le tout avait l'air d'avoir cent ans, et une unique fenêtre permettait de ne pas mourir asphyxié. Levy jura même avoir entendu des souris couiner.

Sympa.

En tous cas, Gajeel, exténué par le voyage, posa son sac près du canapé, se jeta littéralement sur ce dernier, et s'endormi immédiatement, sans plus de cérémonies. Levy resta debout, puis se rapprocha craintivement du lit. Elle vérifia les ressorts, les couvertures, et se coucha lentement, peu rassurée dans cet endroit sombre.

Gajeel entamait une énième bataille avec Natsu. A sa plus grande joie, il allait – enfin- gagner, et se rapprocha de son adversaire en se délectant du moment, prêt à lui porter le coup de grâce. Soudainement, apparut devant lui un chat bleu, qui hurla de terreur. Pourtant, ce n'était qu'une de leurs batailles répétitives à Fairy Tail, et Happy n'avait aucune raison de crier comme ça, Gajeel connaissait sa limite ! Mais non, Happy se rapprocha de lui, et lui dit d'une voix étrangement féminine :

- **Gajeel…**

Il grogna.

- **Gajeel, s'il te plaît, réveilles toi !**

Il consentit enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Dans sa tête, les poils bleus de Happy laissèrent la place aux cheveux tout aussi bleus de Levy. Cette dernière était en pyjama, et se tordait les mains, le visage rouge, les yeux baissés vers le plancher mangé par les mites, qu'elle trouva soudain très intéressant.

- **Quoi ?**

- **Est-ce que… je ... p-peux, enfin… si tu v-veux pas… **

- **Kestuveux ?** Lui lança Gajeel, agacé, pressé de finir son combat.

Levy releva la tête, et prononça rapidement :

- **Peux dormir avec toi ? Peur dans les endroits sombres.**

Au moins, elle n'avait pas bégayé. Gajeel se contentait de la fixer de son regard perçant, semblant peser le pour et le contre. En fait, ça n'allait pas vraiment le déranger, vu qu'il dormait comme un loir, et ce en toutes circonstances. Seulement, il trouvait étrange l'idée de dormir avec quelqu'un. Mais bon, comme c'était Levy, la petite crevette… Il s'administra une baffe mentale. A quoi il pensait ? Pourquoi Levy serait-elle différente ? Enfin, bon, il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, en pensant que, décidemment, Fairy Tail l'avait vraiment adouci, lui le bougon et l'asocial de service.

- **Fais pas de bruit, **grogna-t-il.

Le visage de Levy s'élargit d'un sourire, et elle s'allongea sur le canapé, en se blottissant contre lui, tout en lui tournant le dos, pour cacher son visage écarlate.

- **Merci**, souffla-t-elle.

Gajeel se contenta de grogner en lui passant un bras autour sa taille minuscule, pour l'empêcher de tomber.

- _Tss… On aurait pu aller sur le lit._


End file.
